Clock Town
Clock Town is the town of Majora's Mask. It is split into four areas, one for each compass direction, and a Laundry Pool. *North Clock Town is the smallest of all the sections, save for the Laundry Pool. North Clock Town contains 2 platforms leading to a slide, a circular patch of grass, a Majora's Mask baloon, A Great Fairy Fountain, the Deku Playground, and a Heart Piece in the tree. Notable Things: When the baloon is popped, the little boy in the red outfit (Named Jim) will ask if you were the one who popped said baloon, and then ask you if you want to join the Bomber's Gang. Once you find the Stray fairy (Laundry Pool Day, East Clock Town Night) the Great Fairy will awaken and grant you with the ability to use magic, a.k.a the Magic Meter. Awaken her again and she will grant you the Great Fairy Mask. Parkour your way up to the top of the slide, and jump onto one more platform before reaching the tree, and a Heart Piece. Sakon the thief attempts to steal the bomb bags from the Bomb lady here around Midnight, the first time you stop him the old woman will thank you, and grant you the Blast Mask, and inform you she can now sell Bomb Bags at her shop (They cost 50 Rupees and hold 20 Bombs). It is required to stop him yet again when acquiring the All Night Mask. When the Keaton Mask is worn, slice away the patch of grass, and a Keaton will appear! Answer his questions correctly to win a Hear Piece. The Deku Playground is one of many 3 Day games. Meaning it has to be played at least once a day, during the whole cycle, costing 10 Rupees per day. The game is the same all 3 days, but with different patterns, Fly the flowers and collect the Rupees to win. 1st Day: Pattern Up and Down, 2nd Day: Pattern, Rotating, and 3rd Day: Combination of first 2 days. Every perfect score you achieve under the record time will grant you 50 Rupees. Winning all 3 days will reward you with a Heart Piece. North Clock Town also has a Gate leading to the North towards Snowhead. *South Clock Town is the main location of Clock Town, and is the biggest area. South Clock Town contains the Clock Tower (Time stops when you're in there!), a central pillar which is gradually built up to celebrate the carnival, a small dog that reacts differently to your forms (Attacks Deku, Fears Goron, Likes Zora, Indifferent to Human), 3 asthetic booths, a Golden Deku Flower, and a chest containing 20 Rupees. This is also the only area of Clock Town that touches every other area. Notable Things: The door to the top of the Clock Tower opens at Midnight on the Final Night, Leading to Skull Kid, Tael, and the Moon. This area is visited 2 times, once to get back your "Precious Item" (A.k.a the Ocarina of Time), and the second time to unite the Four Giants and stop the moon. Acquiring the Moon's Tear, and giving it to the Business Scrub as a present for his wife will grant you the Land Title Deed, and access to the Golden Deku Flower. This Flower will fly you up to the Clock Tower Balcony, and up to the Door on the Final Night. This also leads to a Heart Piece on the Tower, and is the first of 5 Deeds in a sequence for Heart Pieces. At the Southwest corner of your map, there is a side area. This is the Laundry Pool. On the Final Night, the Carnival Tower will be complete and will have a Chest on top containing 50 Rupees. South Clock Town has a Gate leading towards Southern Swamp *East Clock Town is the second biggest area of Clock Town, and is a very busy and lively location. It is connected to both North and South Clock Town. East Clock Town contains the Stock Pot Inn, the Shooting Gallery, Honey and Darling's Shop, the Treasure Chest Shop, Mayor Dotour's Office, the Bomber's Secret Hideout (Connected to the Astral Observatory), and a Pink Deku Flower. Notable Things: The Stray Fairy is floating around the Treasure Chest Shop at Night (Alternatively in the Laundry Pool during the Day). Honey and Darling's Shop is another 3 Day game, costing 10 Rupees per day, Rewarding 50 for each perfect score (Except Final Day, which Perfect results in Heart Piece) with the following games: 1st Day: Bombchu Gallery, 2nd Day: Basket Bomb, Final Day: Target Shooting. Winning all 3 days will give you a Heart Piece. The Shooting Gallery is to be done twice, costing 20 Rupees for each attempt. Once to get one of the Quivers (Either Bigger or Biggest) and the second time is for a Heart Piece. Both require a Perfect score. Every other time you compete will grant you 50 Rupees. The Treasure Chest shop can be done in any form (Except Fierce Diety) and the cost varies for what form you are in, and how cute the shopkeeper thinks you are (Deku 10, Human 20, Goron 30, Zora 5). The Stock Pot Inn is a very unique location. It is run by Anju and her family (Mainly her Mother and Grandmother), and is one of the key locations in the Kafei and Anju sidequest. Many characters pass through here, such as the traveling troupe of carnival performers (Guru-Guru, Gorman, and the Rosa Sisters), a Goron named Link (Ocarina of Time reference), and the Mailman. 3 Heart Pieces are found here, including one for giving paper to ???? A person in the toilet, and 2 for listening to both of Anju's Grandmothers' stories, and answering the questions correctly. It also contains a chest with 100 Rupees if you take the Goron's Reservation. Mayor Dotour's office is the *starting point of the Kafei and Anju Sidequest, where you get Kafei's Mask from the Mayor's wife. The mayor is in a heated debate, and only the Couple's Mask can calm down the bickering, and grant you a Heart Piece. East Clock Town also has a 100 Rupee chest if you are able to Parkour to an alcove on top of the Shooting Gallery. The Bomber's Hideout is acessed through a "Secret Code" which is different for every game, and contains 2 Skulltulas, a 100 Rupee chest (To the left, hidden behind a bombable wall) and is connected to the Astral Observatory. East Clock Town has a gate leading towards Ikana Canyon. *West Clock Town is the third biggest area of Clock Town, and is the area of business. It is connected to South Clock Town in two places. West Clock Town contains the Swordsman's School, the Post Office, the Bomb Shop, the Trading Post, the Curiosity Shop, the Lottery Office, and a Bank. Notable Things: Swordsman's School gifts a Heart Piece if you get a Perfect Score in the Expert Course. The Rosa Sisters practice here nightly, save the Final Night, and give you a Heart Piece for teaching them a new dance using Kamaro's Mask. The Banker will give you a Heart Piece after depositing 5000 Rupees in the bank, and the Adult Wallet after 200 Rupees. Bomb Shop sells Bomb Bags (50 Rupees), Bombs (10 for 30 Rupees), and Bombchu's (10 for 40 Rupees), and has a Goron selling Powder Kegs for 50 Rupees. The Trading post sells mostly refill items (Deku Nuts, Arrows, Hearts, Potions, Fairys, etc.). The Lottery Shop announces numbers for a monetary reward. The Curiosity Shop sells stolen items (Bomb Bags if you fail to stop Sakon, All NIght Mask if you suceed) and will buy items from you for different prices. It is also used to get back items the Takkuri steals from you. The Post Office has a minigame in which you have to stop the timer at exactly 10:00 seconds, this is assisted by a ticking sound, or if you have the Bunny Hood, the timer remains visible the whole time. West Clock Town has a gate leading towards Great Bay Coast. *Laundry Pool is the smallest area in Clock Town, and mainly serves the Kafei and Anju Sidequest. It contains a bench, a bridge over a little pond. A tree with 3 bushes around it, a frog, a bellpost, a box containing 5 Rupees, Kafei's Hideout (Back of the Curiosity Shop), Stray Fairy (Day) and Guru-Guru (Night). Notable Things: Major point of Kafei and Anju Sidequest. Has one of the 5 Frogs scattered throughout Termina for the Frog Choir. Guru-Guru will gift you with the Bremen Mask after hearing his tale of sorrow. You acquire the Pendant of Memories from Kafei and the Keaton Mask from the Curiosity Shop Owner during the Kafei and Anju Sidequest. Category:Gaming